


Fools

by chocolatcwings



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fraternities & Sororities, Gay, I gotta do it myself ya know, I just love Jennie and there ain't enough stuff for her so, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, like really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatcwings/pseuds/chocolatcwings
Summary: based off of Fools by Troye Sivan.pairing: jennie kim/readergenre: smut, college!au, eventual angst, light flufftw: drug use, alcoholword count: 6.2kpart 1/?when you meet a beautiful girl at a party, she changes your life. the only issue is that she’s everything you’re not, but everything you want to be – will you let yourself change to be closer to her? or will you have to accept the fact that sometimes opposites can’t last together?author's notes at the end!!





	Fools

“Y/N, it’s been  _three days._  You need to get out of your room.” That was your roommate, Hana, and while you would normally be glad at the intrusion, right now wasn’t the time. And she could see that easily by the way you had folded yourself into one of your many blankets, looking like a **burrito** as you huddled at your desk. It was a terrifying sight – your poor posture with bloodshot eyes that scanned your screen. It was one of the most important papers of the semester, and you would be  _damned_  if you procrastinated on this one. You’ve done that enough and the last time, your professor caught you – with the fear of God in you, you decided to do this one the moment it was assigned.

  
“I’ll leave when I’m done. Hey, is my Chinese food still in the fridge? Can you grab it for me?” She wasn’t having any of it, judging by the groan that left your friend’s lips. She flipped on the light, immediately earning a frustrated noise from you as eyes finally left the screen to watch her.  "What’s the big deal?“ Her eyes narrowed and you mirrored her movements. Didn’t she see that you were busy? Eyes scanned her figure and that’s when you noticed that she was dressed up. Something was happening.

  
"The big deal is that the Y/N I know wouldn’t be sitting in her room on a Saturday night when there’s going to be a  **huge party**  three houses down. With hot boys. REALLY hot boys.” Your nose wrinkled at her words, and while usually that would be appealing… You shrugged. Your professor’s disappointed face appeared in your mind again. A twitch.

  
“No way, Hana. I  _told_ you – I need to do this or I’m probably gonna fail. And this class is for my major, so I would really like to not be a complete failure. I’ll go to the next party, okay?” You were trying to be reasonable. But also, she was trying to leave in ten minutes – it was easily going to take you a half an hour PLUS a shower to be able to be presentable. She didn’t seem to care, moving over and closing your laptop all the while ignoring your protests.

  
“If you keep working like this, you’re gonna burn yourself out. And then it won’t matter _how_ hard you try, your paper is gonna suck. You still have **two weeks**  to work on it. Take one night to stop thinking about it and have some fun – Besides, I’m pretty sure  _Jin’s_  gonna be there.” That caught your attention. It was no secret to your roommate that you had a crush on the most beautiful boy on campus, heart fluttering in your chest at the thought. Teeth took in your bottom lip thoughtfully, mind weighing the pro’s and con’s before Hana gave a laugh. A pause, and finally you relented.

  
“Fine, but I’m  _not_  staying for very long – Jin or no Jin. I’m doing this for YOU, okay?” Your roommate didn’t seem to care, simply happy that you gave in to her demands. It didn’t take an incredibly long time for you to force yourself to jump in the shower and then do your makeup. The clothes, however… Shit, you really needed to do laundry. You finally settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a crop top – Honestly, you weren’t trying to get crazy tonight. Hopefully this look would make that crystal clear to anyone thinking they had a shot with you. With a last look in the mirror and a touch up of your lipstick, you left the apartment with your giggling roommate, making your way three houses down.

  
                                                    ——–

  
_This was already not your favorite thing._

  
The music was a little too loud and normally that would be fine, but this guy is talking in your ear about crypto currency and you cared so little that you found yourself staring into space while taking frequent sips of your drink. It burned your throat and honestly, it was much more appealing than his words.

  
“… So, I’ll make out like a bandit and be fucking loaded! Isn’t that neat?” He asked animatedly, looking for your reaction. Your eyes were still floating around the room before you noticed the silence and gave a nod, forcing a small smile on your face.

  
“Oh, definitely. Sounds like… The  **neatest** thing I’ve ever heard,” you mumbled around the rim of your cup. Your eyes were scanning the party, meeting eyes with a group of girls in the corner. There were four of them and they looked ridiculously close – a part of you wondered if maybe they were all TOGETHER. It wouldn’t be unheard of at a college party, but one pair of eyes caught your attention. She was wearing a leather jacket and a pink tank top with a black skirt that hugged every curve in the most pleasing way possible, like  _God himself_  sculpted her body. But that’s not what the most transfixing part – your eyes washed over her face to discover plump lips, big eyes, and wavy hair that made you feel as though you looked like a hobo. Her friend whispered something in her ear and her eyes met yours, a smirk playing on her lips. You almost choked, ripping your gaze away to look back at the boy who had been speaking. But before he could talk again, you heard a laugh. Luckily, it was familiar, your eyes picking up to spot one of your friends working the nearby keg.

  
“What she means is you’re ridiculously lame and your  **nerd money** isn’t how you pick up chicks at a party. Scram.” You couldn’t even deny the smile growing on your face as you met the eyes of Yoongi, one of your closest friends. Thank God for him, honestly – but you would never say that aloud. There was no reason to inflate his ego.

  
“I would tell you that you’re my _knight in shining armor,_  but I’m not drunk enough to be throwing out compliments like that,” you joked, watching him throw you a smirk before taking the place of the boring guy before him.

  
“Yeah, well, you looked like you were trying to figure out how to drown yourself without anyone noticing. I thought you weren’t going out this weekend? You blew me off yesterday and now you’re out? I’m fucking WOUNDED, Y/N.” He was joking, but you could hear the curiosity underneath his teasing tone. You shrugged.

  
“Hana forced me out, I really didn’t have a choice. Hey, can you make me something super strong? I’m too sober and it’s been an hour.” Yoongi just laughed, giving a nod with a faux salute before looking over his shoulder.  
“Wait, shit, I have someone you need to meet. And she makes the meanest drinks I’ve ever had. Swear to god, if you want something that’ll knock you on your  _ass,_  she’s the girl for you. Hey! Jennie!” He was waving someone down, your brow quirking before Yoongi’s attention turned back to you.

  
“She just changed majors and is in my piano class. The girl’s fuckin’ good, it’s almost  **gross.** ” He was answering an unasked question, as to how he had someone in his life you didn’t know about. You were about to respond before you saw someone moving through the rush of people in the doorway of the kitchen, and it took every ounce of self control for your jaw not to go slack. It was the girl from before, the one that made you feel  _severely_  under dressed. This was Jennie. She glanced at Yoongi with what was almost confusion, maybe even irritation – like she was annoyed that someone made her move from her spot.  
“You’re not going to ask me to try to get you to hook up with someone, are you?” She asked, and you tried to ignore the fact that her voice sounded like heaven. You simply brought your cup back up to your lips and finished the drink off, hoping that all of your lipstick hadn’t smudged onto the plastic.

  
“No, what the fuck? I don’t need your help to get laid – Jesus,  ** _fucking rude_**. I wanted you to meet someone. Jennie, this is one of the people I don’t hate, Y/N. Y/N, this is Jennie. I’m starting not to hate her.” You offered the girl a smile as you put your now empty cup on the counter, meeting her eyes for the third time that night.

  
“Oh, I saw you before – you were staring at me,” she commented, carelessness laced in her tone but a pretty smile playing on her lips. You swallowed, ignoring the heat rising in your cheeks.

  
“Sorry about that,” you blurted. “The guy talking to me was so boring that I was trying to send someone my ‘HELP ME’ eyes.” That felt like a good cover, because it was mostly true. Jennie laughed. She had no right to have a laugh that nice.

  
“That’s because guys are all boring, babe.” Yoongi cut in after that, pretending he was wounded.

  
“Okay, fuck you guys. Jennie, could you make her a drink? She needs to be MUCH drunker than this. Work your magic, do your thing. I need to go find Namjoon before he starts drunkenly telling some girl about the  _history of the stars.”_  And with that, your best friend was gone, leaving you with this ridiculously intimidating girl. She simply shrugged, grabbing a bottle of alcohol without asking what you like and pouring it into the cup.

  
“He thinks I make really good drinks and it’s just straight alcohol. I don’t have the heart to tell him yet, though, so I’m gonna ride this out,” she told you, bringing you back down to earth to watch her hand you the cup. You took a sip with a mumble of thanks, immediately letting what was clearly tequila burn down all the way to your stomach. Fucking tequila.

  
“Cuervo? Him and I have been in a  **very complicated relationship.** The last time I drank him, the only thing I know is that I was TOLD I had a very good time,” you commented with a chuckle and her smile widened. She was a little tipsy, you could see it in the flush on her cheeks.

  
“This calls for a  _celebration_ , then. Getting you back on the tequila horse. Bottoms up.” She was bringing your cup back up to your lips, causing you to have to try not to laugh around the rim as you drank the rest in one go. Maybe this party wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  
                                                   ——– 

    
Your roommate had disappeared, finally finding the hook up she had been waiting for. As for you, you forgot all about the fact that the reason you came here was because of some guy. Jennie had led you over to her friends and they were all ridiculously stunning, making you feel so out of place that it almost hurt. Lisa was the friendliest, but also the drunkest, declaring that she was tonight’s keg stand champion. Rose seemed to be the most logical in that moment, but you also figured that it was because she was sipping on her first and only beer of the evening, wanting to make sure her less responsible friends made good choices. Jisoo immediately complimented your top, and you loved her the most for that. Jennie stayed by your side for the whole night, pouring you shot after shot. A terrible influence, you were realizing.  _You liked it._

  
They were easy to talk to, and you learned quite a bit about all of them. Lisa was a freshman, the “baby of the group”, they all cooed. She was still getting her sea legs at parties like this, hence Rose’s protective nature. She was a junior, just like the rest of you, studying dance. It suited her, you realized, because she had a grace that you couldn’t even comprehend. Jisoo and Jennie were joking around the whole time, constantly roasting the others and even their inside jokes didn’t bother you. If anything, they made you feel like one of them. Jisoo was studying physical therapy, something you didn’t expect – but apparently while she loved everything athletic, her goal was really to help people with them. Selfless, something you weren’t sure you could ever be. Jennie? She just switched from finance to music, specializing in piano. You laughed when she explained it, making a comment that she didn’t look like someone who screamed at people on Wall Street. Her response was that she didn’t think so either, hence why her desperation to switch. The conversation continued, and you were learning so much that it almost made you dizzy.

  
“Hey, wanna go outside?” You heard in your ear after about a half an hour of talking with the group. Turning, you saw Jennie nod towards the back door and you were buzzed enough to grin and follow her – she was mysterious like that, as if she always had some master plan that nobody else knew about. Curiosity got the best of you and once you were outside, you took in a deep breath. You didn’t realize just how stifling it was inside until you were breathing in the fresh air, the roar of the music now a dull thud in the back of your mind. Jennie was moving over to a table that was on the patio, pulling a bowl out of the pocket of her jacket and a small bag of weed. You quirked a brow.

  
“You smoke?” She laughed at your question, throwing you a look.

  
“You  **don’t**?” Your mouth closed, now realizing how naive you sounded. It was college – the odds of people smoking were ridiculously high, and you were included in that percentage. It had been a while though, probably a few months. Your funds were low and your roommate couldn’t smoke anymore for her athletic obligations, so that left you high and dry. Pun intended. She packed it skillfully, your eyes watching her hands like it was an episode of Bob Ross and she was painting the most beautiful landscape. Except it was drugs and she wasn’t a man in his forties with big hair and you were just a bit drunk. You moved forward, a smile on your face.

  
“I haven’t done it in a while, does that sound dumb?” You finally asked and she simply shrugged, taking the first hit to test it out. Holding in the smoke for a moment, the girl finally released it and grinned over at you, much like the cat who got the cream.

  
“You want me to help you?” You nodded innocently – you were much more skilled with bongs or joints as it was. Bowls just weren’t something that seemed to be available whenever you were trying to get high. You assumed that she was going to help light the bowl for you when she was taking another hit, and you tried not to show your confusion. She held it for only a second before suddenly, you felt fingers snaking through your hair and holding the back of your head. Brows furrowed and you opened your mouth to ask what was happening, and that’s when she moved forward.

  
Plush lips barely touched your own before she was exhaling the smoke into your mouth, and you had smoked enough to know what to do. You inhaled what she was offering, letting it fill your lungs easily. You held your breath, maybe not even by choice before she still hadn’t moved her mouth or her hand, eyes hooded and watching you the whole time. Finally, your need for air outweighed your shock and you slowly exhaled the smoke, watching her take the remainder into her mouth. You tried to ignore the discomfort you were suddenly feeling deep in your abdomen, heart stuttering at the sight of her plush lips brushing against your own once more.

  
There was silence before Jennie was grinning. Still this close. Your heart was still skipping beats, but luckily the haze of alcohol was giving you enough courage that you weren’t freaking out.

  
“Have you ever kissed a girl, Y/N?” Her voice snapped you back at attention, and suddenly you’ve never loved hearing your name like you did in this moment. You nodded, swallowing hard.

  
“Yeah, I-I’ve… Had girlfriends and stuff…” It wasn’t like you were embarrassed to talk about your sexuality or romantic history, but you really weren’t expecting this. Jennie hummed and you could practically feel it, knees just a bit weaker than they were a moment ago.

  
**“Perfect.”**  That’s all the warning you received before she pressed forward, your back now hitting the metal table behind you. You gasped against her lips, making a mental note to check later to see how much lipstick was going to be on your skin – but your thought process didn’t last very long. Her tongue flicked out at your bottom lip, your own eyes fluttering shut before you finally remembered what to do with your stupid hands. Fingers found purchase on slender hips, prints brushing over the skin that was visible between her skirt and top. She hummed again and this time the sound vibrated right into your mouth, causing it to open just a fraction to let her in. The kiss lasted a few minutes, her body pressed into yours just barely while tongues slowly, experimentally moved together. She tasted like whiskey and expensive lipstick. Your heart was pounding so fast you thought that it might burst.

  
When you finally pulled away, it wasn’t by choice. Your lungs were burning with the need for oxygen, and judging by the way her chest was moving up and down, she needed it just as badly. Dark eyes watched you and for a moment, you genuinely thought that the girl might eat you up. Instead, she offered a smile.

  
“Want another hit, baby?” You weren’t sure if it was her lower tone or the pet name, but the combination caused a shiver to travel up your spine, one that you were sure she sensed. She smirked, and you simply nodded at her question. So she grabbed the bowl once more and took another hit, offering it to you. Now it was your turn to be a bit coy, a smirk of your own growing on your now swollen lips.

  
“Can we do it… Like last time?” You asked and almost flinched because wow, that did NOT sound as sexy as you wanted it to. Her smile widened and she nodded, exhaling her second hit and then inhaling the smoke. You didn’t waste any time, leaning in to give a kitten lick against her lips. The action caught her off guard and she opened her mouth, allowing you to cover it with your own as you breathed in the smoke. After exhaling, your mouth didn’t leave hers for what felt like an hour, her hand moving from your hair to travel down your spine, over your hip, finger tips brushing under the hem of your shirt. You shivered again.

  
“Inside.  _Now,”_ came her low, soft voice against your lips and all you could do was nod and obey. How could you not when she sounded like THAT? Maybe it was the fact that you were a bit drunk and definitely high, but you found nothing wrong with hooking up with this beautiful stranger tonight, despite the fact that you told yourself hours ago that you wouldn’t be at this party for very long. Jennie took your hand and you both moved inside and easily through the crowd. Your first thought was that you were going to head for the stairs, but she made a bee line for the bathroom, causing your brow to quirk up. You walked with no arguments.

  
                                                   ——– 

    
Finally inside, Jennie locked the door behind her and you opened your mouth to ask a question, but never got to ask. She immediately had your back pressed up against the sink, lips finding yours quickly. They felt like fire against yours, felt like you would gladly never breathe again if it meant kissing her for just a bit longer. She took your bottom lip between her teeth, eliciting a groan to leave you. Before you had the chance to feel embarrassed by the noise, you could feel her grinning against your mouth and gently rocking her hips against your own. It took every molecule in your body to control yourself and not make that sound again. One hand was on the back of her neck, the other holding onto the edge of the bathroom vanity so that you wouldn’t collapse out of the sheer craziness that was this scenario. Finally, she tapped your hips.

  
“Up.” All it took was one word, one syllable, and you were sitting on the vanity with your legs spread and Jennie between them. Maybe it was the alcohol or the weed, but you began to get a bit braver, moving to tug off her jacket. It fell to the floor, your fingers traveling over her bare collar bone and shoulders. God, she already felt so good that you were sure this was a dream and at any moment, you would wake up drooling on your laptop. She groaned at the contact, hands moving to pull up on your shirt. No words were necessary as you threw it to the side and immediately, her lips traveled down. She nipped at the column of your throat, allowing pink to begin blooming wherever her mouth lingered. She sucked hard at the juncture where neck met shoulder and you let out a moan, back arching right into her and you were certain that she was going to leave a mark. You didn’t care, maybe even WANTED it. You wanted to know that this wasn’t all just in your head. Fingers moved to tangle in her hair before she was moving to undo the clasp of your bra, allowing it to fall down your arms and then somewhere on the floor. Jennie pulled away just to look you over, a grin on her swollen lips and your heart bottomed the fuck out.

  
“You’ve got my lipstick on you,” she purred out and you blushed, a hand moving as if to wipe it. She grabbed your hand before it could reach skin, her lips moving up to your ear. “Keep it. I want everyone to know  _exactly_ who fucked you after you leave this bathroom,” came her next demand, and you instantly felt a rush down to your damp core.  _Fuck._ You might not make it out of here alive. All you could do was nod, words having failed you as she continued her journey to mouth at your collar bone. She lingered there, teeth grazing along the bone before finally she dropped light kisses down along the valley of your breasts. Goosebumps covered your skin as she took an already pebbled bud into her mouth, tongue swirling around it before she was suddenly sucking. Hard. The feeling caused another moan to leave you, louder than previous ones and you had to put a hand over your mouth just in case the people just outside could hear. The idea turned you on even more, and you just knew that your panties were starting to get wetter. Jennie seemed to get the idea as well, one hand moving to play with the nipple of your neglected breast while the other traveled lower to undo the button of your jeans and tug the zipper down.

  
When she pulled up, saliva coated her lips and her eyes were just a bit hazy. It was the hottest thing you’ve ever seen. You swallowed hard before she tapped your hips, a wordless command that you immediately followed. As your hips rose, she tugged down on your jeans and pushed them down so that they were around your ankles. You probably looked ridiculous, but you didn’t care –the vanity was cold against your bare bottom and that only made you shiver more, back arching into the girl as you felt fingers brush along the edge of your panties.

  
“God, you’re so  **wet**.” You were confused by the statement, because she hadn’t even touched you yet – and that’s when you looked down and noticed the wet patch on your underwear, causing you to blush once more. She grinned, pressing one last kiss to your lips before moving down once more. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

  
You’ve had sexual partners in the past, girls and guys. You weren’t new to sex or foreplay or dirty talk – but there was something about being here, practically naked with a girl you just met in the bathroom of a college party… It just seemed unreal. You didn’t have much time to think about it, though, because suddenly two fingers were brushing against your clothed slit and you let out a groan around gritted teeth. Eyes fluttered shut and you suddenly hated how you couldn’t find enough purchase to press into her touch. She was in control. And she knew it.

  
She applied pressure to your now soaked heat, a sigh of relief leaving your lips as one of need left her own. It seemed that she was trying to be patient, trying to let this all play out, but apparently the girl had needs of her own. Just like that, she pushed your panties to the side and allowed a finger to move to press onto your clit, a moan of surprise and pleasure bubbling up your throat.

  
“Holy shit, Y/N – all this for me?” She asked right against the shell of your ear, nipping at the lobe before pressing kisses down along your neck. You nodded shakily, suddenly grateful to be sitting because you surely would’ve fallen over if you were on your own two feet. She pressed down harder. You gasped. “Answer me,” Jennie then practically growled against your skin, the sound foreign but not unwelcome to your ears.

  
“Y-Yeah, fuck… All for you, Jennie,” you breathed out, afraid that your voice would break and fail you. She hummed in approval, moving her finger in tight circles against your clit that had your toes wanting to curl.

  
“I can’t wait to taste you. Bet you taste so sweet, just like your mouth,” she mumbled, moving her lips lower until she was taking your nipple in her mouth again, sucking hard and allowing you to give out a soft cry. Around that same time is when she slipped that finger inside your wet heat, giving out a hiss once she heard your pleasured moan.

  
“F-Fuck, Jennie… Please…” You weren’t even sure what you were asking for, but you knew that you wanted more. More of her fingers, more of her mouth, more of her everything. Your brain had gotten even more hazy, eyes having fluttered shut the moan you felt that finger curl inside of you. Fingers held onto her hair tighter and you let out a whimper of need, feeling a grin against your breast.

  
“Tell me what you want, Y/N – And I’ll give it to you.” It should be a sin to be able to say dirty things with a voice that sweet, but Jennie pulled it off. Your mouth was dry, but you tried your best, taking in a shaky breath through your nose. Eyes opened to meet hers, pupils blown out with lust and lips soaked in her own spit as she licked at your swollen bud. Fuck.

  
“I want – I want your mouth on me,” you found yourself saying breathlessly and she grinned wider, nodding her head before curling her finger again. You moaned, head tipping back against the mirror.

  
“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be getting there.” And just like that, she added a second finger inside of you, the sound of her pressing them both against your slick walls wet and delicious. You were loving this – and she could tell. She started up a quick rhythm, fingers moving in and out of your hot center as her other hand found purchase on your hip to keep you pressed down against the counter. You allowed it, fingers tugging on her hair as you let out another cry. She was still working her mouth on your breasts, trading off and on between left and right as she pleased. If you cared, you might be embarrassed by the way you felt your stomach beginning to tighten – but apparently, Jennie felt it too.

  
“You gonna cum, sweetie? You wanna cum for me?” She asked against your throat, leaving small bite marks as she traveled back towards your jaw. You could only nod, moaning out her name as back arched further. And just like that, her fingers were gone, causing you to let out a noise of protest. You didn’t have much time as she kissed you deeply, tongue battling yours for dominance. She won. It was only fitting. You held her close as she rocked her hips into yours again and she finally broke away, a devilish smirk playing on plush lips. She brought up the two fingers that had been inside of you and pressed them into her own mouth, your eyes watching her like you were being hypnotized. She sucked on them, lapping up your wetness with a groan.

  
“God, you taste so fucking good.” You swallowed hard, licking your lips.

  
“Let me taste then,” you practically pleaded, leaning in to kiss her again. She let you, your tongue sweeping over her own so that you could taste your own fluids. The both of you groaned and it took everything in her to pull back.

  
“I wanna taste more, Y/N…” With that, she was moving down, fingers tugging down on your panties until they too were gone and you were bare for the world to see. Well, just Jennie.

  
There was a knock on the door the moment the other girl got down on her knees, someone calling from the other side to hurry up.

  
“Go use the one upstairs,  _dumbass!_ This one is OCCUPIED!” It didn’t seem like people were ever brave enough to mess with Jennie when she spoke, because as soon as the person was there, they were gone. Heart racing, you looked down at the girl as she turned her attention back to your center, teeth nipping just at your inner thigh.

  
“Fuck, you look amazing – you’re  ** _dripping,_**  baby girl.” That name in itself was enough to cause you to moan, center tightening around something that wasn’t there. Jennie just barely let her tongue graze alone your slight, a pathetic whimper leaving your mouth before she repeated the action.

  
“So _needy,_  god – and you taste  **so**  good. This is my lucky night,” she breathed. You couldn’t even respond if you wanted to before she was licking at your entrance, the feeling causing eyes to close once more and fingers to tighten on her dark locks. She lapped up every ounce of your wetness, paying attention to that before her mission was complete, and then her slick muscle was moving in short sweeps along your clit. The feeling had hips bucking up into her mouth, desperate for more as her name fell from your lips in a moan. She hummed against your heat, causing you to shiver. This was the best dream you’ve ever had.

  
Mouth moved and she was dipping her tongue right into your entrance, groaning at how soaked you still were. The tight coil of heat was still in your stomach, waiting pathetically for her to continue ministrations. You’ve never wanted to cum more than you did in that particular moment, you her lashes fluttering as she looked up at you. Your eyes opened to watch her – and honestly, this was the best thing you’ve ever seen in your life. She continued the same rhythm that her fingers had inside of you, even bringing one up to crook inside of you with no warning. You cried out before you could hold it back, certain now that anyone close by would be able to hear your sounds. You didn’t care. All you cared about was Jennie and how perfect she felt while she was eating you out. She worked methodically, long finger being joined by another as it worked inside of you – it seemed she wanted you to come just as much as you did now. She moaned against your core as another bit of wetness rushed down to meet her lips, your legs practically shaking as you tried to keep your hold of the counter top.

  
“Jennie – Jennie,  _please…_  I’m gonna –” Your sentence trailed off as she added another finger, your free hand moving to cover your mouth because the sound that left you was WAY too loud for this bathroom. And quite frankly, you didn’t want to have to be shushed.

  
“God, you feel so fucking good – Cum for me, Y/N.” She had taken her mouth back just barely, simply watching you as your body writhed beneath her ministrations. Her mouth and chin were covered in your slick, her breaths shallow with the effort it had taken to work her tongue against you. Just the sight was enough for that heat to start pooling over the edge you needed to get to. And then she nipped at your clit.

  
**_“Cum for me.”_ **

  
That was all it took before you were groaning out her name, that tight coil inside of you snapping so ferociously that you saw stars. Maybe your jaw went slack and you hoped to God you didn’t look like an idiot as eyes closed and back arched, center pulsing around her fingers as she continued to curl them inside of you and milk your orgasm for all it was worth. Your breaths were shuddering as heart raced and slowly, you began to come down from your high. Jennie was standing now, pressing sweet kisses along your neck and jaw before finally kissing your lips again. You hummed tiredly against her, hand now smoothing down to her neck to keep her close and after a few minutes, she finally removed her fingers from your oversensitive core. There was silence, nothing more than the sound of the both of your breathing and pressing wet kisses to each other’s lips as well as the music outside. You were surprised that you could still hear after all that.

  
Finally, the both of you were breathing normally and Jennie was helping you by grabbing your bra and shirt, allowing you to shakily put them all on before you raised an eyebrow.

  
“Don’t you… I mean – Can I…” It was strange being this shy around someone who literally just had her face in your pussy, but you couldn’t help the flush that covered your cheeks. She simply laughed, and you were pretty sure that sound was your favorite song. She kissed you again.

  
“Not tonight, baby. I’ll save that for next time.” You gulped, eyes widening by just a fraction and she obviously noticed, because she smiled just a bit wider. You pulled your pants back on, standing up with just a bit of a wobble, but you weren’t quite sure if it was because of the alcohol or her.

  
“Hey, what time is it?” She finally asked after fixing her hair and ruined lipstick. You pulled out your phone, ignoring the ten missed calls and texts from Yoongi, your roommate, and… Jin. You shrugged.

  
“Almost two, why?” Jennie leaned forward, pressing one last, lingering kiss to your lips.

  
“Because I don’t want to turn into a  _pumpkin,_ Y/N. Cinderella’s got to go.” Before you could protest or even ask for her number, SOMETHING – she was out the door. Gone. You were dumb struck, standing in the now empty bathroom, still tasting yourself on your lips, debating if all of that had just been an amazing hallucination. Finally, your shaky fingers moved to run through your hair and you made your way back into the party, but only to find the front door and leave it. You would deal with the lectures from your friends later – right now, you needed to find Jennie. Or your bed. Nobody was outside, it was like she didn’t even exist… But the bruises and marks on your thighs and neck said otherwise. She was a real life person. And that was enough for you tonight.

 

                                                   ——– 

 

You walked to your dorm easily, if not with a few stumbles – but you were too distracted to care. Once you got inside, you finally let the night sink in. Replayed everything in your drunken mind. And as you changed into your pajamas, even managed to wash your face  _(which was QUITE the feat)_ , you curled up into bed with only one thought.

  
_You had to see Jennie again._

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'm v nervous about putting this out there but i figure if i can't find good jennie fic i gotta write it myself! i'm open to requests and stuff and you can find me on tumblr @ chocolatcwings, too!!! i wanna write stuff, specifically blackpink & bts, i'm just a nervous bean. hope y'all like it!!!!


End file.
